


Robert and Aaron's Christmas Playlist

by DrunkSmoochum



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ross and Rebecca show up in chapter 4, bit of angst, you can skip Rossbecca by not reading the text between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSmoochum/pseuds/DrunkSmoochum
Summary: This fic is written for day six of the Robron Christmas calender.It's a short story leading up to Boxing day for the Sugden-Dingle's.Each chapter is from a song I was listening to while writing/creating that part of the story.Chapter's are as followed:01. It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas. - Michael Bublé02. It’s the most wonderful time of the year. - Sleeping At Last03.All I want for Christmas. - Trap City04.Christmas at home. - Tyrone Wells05. Merry little Christmas. - Sleeping At Last(You don't have to listen to the songs while reading.)Enjoy!





	1. 01. It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> The Sugden-Dingle's start decorating the Mill.

 ‘’Just a bit to the right,’’ Liv said. She’d been helping her brothers place the Christmas tree in the living area for the past half an hour.

Earlier today, in the freezing cold, the three of them picked out a tree at a road near Hotten.

Liv and Robert wanted a big and tall one. Aaron was fine with any kind of tree, as long as it was within their budget. However, he knew Robert wanted to go all out this year, because they didn’t celebrate Christmas together last year.

‘’Now, just a bit more to the left…,’’ Liv commanded, sending them back to the place they started at.

Robert groaned, the tree pricking his face and hands. ‘’Liv, stop messing about.’’

The teenager was smiling smugly. ‘’Hey, you two should have known better than to put me in charge. I just want it to be perfect.’’

Aaron rolled his eyes at his little sister and dropped the tree. ‘’I think here is good ‘nough.’’ He looked at Robert who nodded in response.

Once the tree was placed, they started decorating it with lights, tinsel, and baubles. Well, Aaron and Robert did. Liv skived off to see Gabby, who had gotten into a fight with her mum.

Aaron looked at the dozens of packets filled with baubles of all shapes and colours. When they had arrived at the shop to buy the decorations earlier today, they were indecisive about what colours they’d want for their tree.

Robert wanted to go for classy silver and blue colours, while Aaron wanted red and gold, because those were the Christmas colours in his opinion. Liv couldn’t care less about the colours as long as she was allowed to pick the decoration for the top of the tree.

In the end they went for blue, silver, red and gold baubles and the most hideous topper both Aaron and Robert had ever seen. They didn’t mention this to Liv though, afraid to hurt her feelings. Even though she got it just because it was the ugliest topper she had ever seen and wanted to annoy her brothers.

They were halfway through decorating the tree when Aaron took a step back to look at the tree. ‘’We definitely should have gone for one colour, Rob,’’ he said with a look of disgust.

‘’What? No, it looks...,’’ Robert looked at the tree as he stood next to Aaron. In all honesty, it looked like they were trying to have a Union Jack themed tree with a bit of gold in it. ‘’…Unique?’’ He said hesitantly as he raised an eyebrow, looking from the tree to his husband and back to the tree again.

Aaron scoffed, bringing up the argument they had before while shopping for Christmas decorations. Robert had called red and gold tacky colours for a Christmas tree.

They argued about what colour they would remove from the tree. Both men firmly standing their ground regarding their respective chosen colours. Their argument stopped once Aaron decided to throw all  the red and gold tinsels at Robert in frustration.

Robert looked shocked at first, surprised Aaron had actually thrown the Christmas decorations at him. There was a brief silence. The pair exchanged a look of dismay before both started laughing at how ridiculous they were being.

One of the red and gold tinsels got stuck hanging on Robert’s shoulders. He looked at it and decided to drape it further around his neck. ‘’ Okay, fine. Maybe red and gold isn’t that tacky,’’ he said. ‘’Then again, I can make anything look good on me,’’ Robert smirked.

Aaron rolled his eyes at his husband, smiling.  ‘’Idiot,’’ he said softly as he took a step closer and tugged at both ends of the tinsel that was around Robert’s neck, pulling Robert towards him.

The blond man smiled at his husband dipping his head and kissing him chastely on the lips. Aaron moved his hands from the tinsel to the back of Robert’s neck, making sure Robert stayed in place as he deepened the kiss.

Robert pulled back panting lightly. ‘’What if Liv comes back?’’ He grinned.

Robert honestly didn’t care if they would get caught. He had no shame at all, but he knew Aaron would care about Liv walking in on them. It had happened once or twice before.

‘’Well, we better be quick then,’’ Aaron said playfully as he grinned back at his husband before leading him upstairs, pulling at the tinsel that was still draped around Robert’s neck.

He then quickly added ‘’Lock the bedroom door just in case, though,’’ before they ran upstairs, giggling like teenagers.


	2. 02.	It’s the most wonderful time of the year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is written for day six of the Robron Christmas calender.
> 
> It's a short story leading up to Boxing day for the Sugden-Dingle's.
> 
> Each chapter is from a song I was listening to while writing/creating that part of the story.
> 
> Chapter's are as followed:  
> 01\. It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas. - Michael Bublé  
> 02\. It’s the most wonderful time of the year. - Sleeping At Last  
> 03.All I want for Christmas. - Trap City  
> 04.Christmas at home. - Tyrone Wells  
> 05\. Merry little Christmas. - Sleeping At Last
> 
> (You don't have to listen to the songs while reading.)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert go Christmas shopping.

Christmas shopping. The most annoying time of the year. The roads are busy, shops are cramped up with people and for some reason the weather always seems to be bad.

Aaron and Robert were halfway through the present list they made at home. So far, they got presents for Paddy, Chas and Diane and smaller presents for the rest of the Dingle’s. However, they still needed to buy something for Vic, Liv and Seb.

Aaron was standing in line with Robert. Both were holding bags that were cramping up their fingers. They were going to get Vic a gift card that she could spend on anything she’d like.

‘’Twenty minutes in line for a bloody gift card,’’ Aaron grumbled as he and Robert left the store.

Both men were in a bit of a mood, Aaron being the grumpier one of the two. They had been Christmas shopping for hours now. Most of their time they had spent standing in line to pay for the presents.

‘’We can always just go another time, ya know?’’ Robert said exhausted, stopping in front of the electronics store, their next stop. It looked just as packed as the other stores.

Aaron sighed. ‘’ Nah, will be even busier the closer we get to Christmas. Might as well get everythin’ now,’’ he walked through the sliding doors and into the electronics store.

Liv was going to start uni soon, so Aaron and Robert decided to get her a laptop for Christmas. All this time she had been using Robert’s, which was now full of school assignments and weird images Liv called ‘memes’. A strange phenomenon Robert wasn’t familiar with, but Aaron apparently was.

An hour later they finally left the store. Turns out that picking the right laptop for a uni student took more time than either of them had expected,

They only needed to buy a gift for Seb now.

‘’Are you sure we want to get him _that_?’’ Robert said unsure pulling a face.

Aaron scowled at him. ‘’ You were the one pushing for it, Rob.’’

They were looking at the toy [car](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/7S4AAOSwh6VbiyNm/s-l1600.jpg) in front of them.

‘’What if he falls off it?’’ Robert said worried, checking the car out.

‘’It has guardrails, so he won’t. Besides, one of us will push it until he is old enough to ride it himself, so he’ll be fine,’’ Aaron reassured as he grabbed one of the boxes.

They struggled to get all the bags and boxes to their car, but managed to do so in the end. At last they were able to sit down comfortably; Aaron and Robert took a moment to relax.

‘’You know, there is something magical about Christmas lights,’’ Robert said content, a soft smile appearing on his face.

It had gone dark while they were shopping. They had been too busy with their shopping to notice how many Christmas lights there were in the city.

Aaron nodded, agreeing with his husband, and looked at all the Christmas lights as well.

Robert sighed fulfilled, remembering his and Aaron’s unofficial wedding from last year. When they had walked into the pub together, seeing all the Christmas lights and decorations months after Christmas, he had found it tacky, but Aaron didn’t mind.

As if Aaron could read minds he spoke. ‘’ Remember our wedding last year? The bar was lit with those damn lights,’’ he chuckled at the memory as he took Robert’s hand, looking at him. ‘’Sorry if I was a bit grumpy today.’’

Robert looked at Aaron and smiled. ‘’ I knew what I was getting into, marrying you,’’ he squeezed Aaron’s hand while grinning. ‘’Twice, if I remember correctly.’’

‘’Shuddup,’’ Aaron said pulling his hand back, smiling happily. ‘’ Let’s just go home, I am exhausted.’’

‘’I hope not too exhausted? I wanted to get one more present on the way home,’’ Robert said playfully.

Aaron looked at him and sighed. ‘’Are you serious? ‘’

‘’Well after the day we had, I figured we could have an early Christmas gift for ourselves,’’ Robert said provocatively, wiggling his eyebrows.

When Aaron looked at him confused, Robert placed his hand on his husband’s thigh, slowly rubbing it up and down to make sure he got the hint.

Aaron looked at his husband excited slowly realising what he meant. Aaron swallowed and started the car eagerly.

‘’Lay-by?’’

‘’Lay-by.’’

Perhaps Christmas shopping wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. 03. All I want for Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is written for day six of the Robron Christmas calender.
> 
> It's a short story leading up to Boxing day for the Sugden-Dingle's.
> 
> Each chapter is from a song I was listening to while writing/creating that part of the story.
> 
> Chapter's are as followed:  
> 01\. It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas. - Michael Bublé  
> 02\. It’s the most wonderful time of the year. - Sleeping At Last  
> 03.All I want for Christmas. - Trap City  
> 04.Christmas at home. - Tyrone Wells  
> 05\. Merry little Christmas. - Sleeping At Last
> 
> (You don't have to listen to the songs while reading.)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret shopping.

Aaron told Robert he had to go to Blackpool for the day, as there was an important meeting for the scrapyard.

‘’ I can come with ya if you want?’’ Robert said hopefully, looking at him.

‘’Nah, it’s fine. Besides weren’t yer secretly meeting Nicola later today?’’ Aaron responded indifferently putting his coat on.

He didn’t like Nicola and Robert’s plan to take over Waterhouse International. From what he had heard Kim Tate was a force not to be reckoned with and Graham used to be in the British Army, so who the hell knew what he was capable of.

‘’ Right,’’ His husband replied. ‘’Well, let me know once you’ve arrived, alright?’’ Robert asked lovingly, walking up to Aaron and kissing him softly on the lips.

Aaron smiled against Robert’s lips, giving him a soft kiss back. ‘’Will do, love ya.’’

‘’Love ya more,’’ Robert replied smiling as Aaron walked out of the door.

* * *

 

When Aaron told him about the meeting, Robert couldn’t have been more relieved.

He had told Aaron that he was going to meet Nicola to talk about Waterhouse International, yet this was not the case. Instead, Robert was going to buy a secret Christmas present for his husband.

Had Aaron stayed in the village, Robert would have had to make sure that Nicola would cover for him.

‘’Love ya more,’’ he had said smiling as he watched Aaron walk out of the door. He waited at the door, listening to Aaron starting his car and driving off.

He waited for another ten minutes, grabbed his car keys from the table and drove to Leeds.

* * *

 

Aaron didn’t have a meeting. He just needed an excuse in order to buy Robert a secret Christmas present.

Once he arrived at the Houndshill shopping centre in Blackpool, Aaron texted Robert as promised and told him he would text him again once he left the city to go home.

Now all he had to do was find a gift for Robert. In retrospect this was a lot harder than he thought.

What do you get for your husband, who says that all he wants for Christmas is you?

* * *

 

Robert smiled when he read Aaron’s text, sending him a heart and kiss emoji back.

‘’How may I help you?’’ A calm voice said, making Robert look up.

He cleared his throat. ‘’ Yeah, I-uh, I rang before. The name is Sugden-Dingle. I’m here to have a look.’’

The woman smiled. ‘’Ah Mr. Sugden-Dingle, my name is Beth. We spoke on the phone.’’ She shook Robert’s hand. ‘’Follow me please.’’

He followed Beth through a door to a much larger area.

‘’ I understood you had a few preferences?’’ Beth asked him as he looked around, overwhelmed by the noise of his surroundings.

Robert nodded ‘’ Yeah.’’

* * *

 

When Aaron returned home, Robert was already making dinner. He looked over his shoulder as he heard his husband walk inside.

‘’Hey, how did it go?’’ He asked with a hopeful smile, wiping his hands on a towel.

‘’Yeah, good,’’ Aaron replied confidently, shrugging off his coat. ‘’ How about you?’’ He asked interested, walking up behind his husband giving him a kiss on the cheek. ‘’Stayed out of trouble?’’

Robert grinned playfully, ‘’Well, you know me. ‘’

‘’I do, hence me asking,’’ Aaron chuckled lovingly.

‘’No worries, everything’s good,’’ he said with a smile.

Aaron nodded, watching his husband cook. He loved watching Robert in the kitchen, cooking passionately.

He stared at him, looked at his arse, noticing he wasn’t wearing the jeans he wore this morning. His bum looked amazing in those jeans. ‘’Did ya change yer clothes?’’

Robert’s eyes widened in dismay. Shit.


	4. 04.Christmas at home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is written for day six of the Robron Christmas calender.
> 
> It's a short story leading up to Boxing day for the Sugden-Dingle's.
> 
> Each chapter is from a song I was listening to while writing/creating that part of the story.
> 
> Chapter's are as followed:  
> 01\. It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas. - Michael Bublé  
> 02\. It’s the most wonderful time of the year. - Sleeping At Last  
> 03.All I want for Christmas. - Trap City  
> 04.Christmas at home. - Tyrone Wells  
> 05\. Merry little Christmas. - Sleeping At Last
> 
> (You don't have to listen to the songs while reading.)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert needed Christmas to be perfect.
> 
> There is a bit of Rosbecca in this chapter, it starts after the first line and ends after the second line, so if you want to skip that, you can.
> 
> (a tiny slither of angst, nothing major.)

So, he had lied again about his whereabouts, but Robert was adamant to make this year’s Christmas amazing for Aaron and him. To make sure that would happen, they needed someone very special to be with them.

* * *

Unfortunately, Rebecca was being difficult. Robert had told her how he wanted Seb to be with him on Christmas day. He explained to her how hard it had been to spend Christmas without his son last year.

Rebecca replied it was his own fault for what had happened last year. She continued explaining to him how Seb was the only family she had left and that she wanted to spend it with Ross and him.

Ultimately, Robert begged and pleaded with her. Telling her how they had gone and bought presents for Seb, and how much Aaron and his family wanted Seb to be there with them during Christmas.

Due to his pleas, Rebecca was close to giving in. He could see it by the look in her eyes. She wanted what was best for their son, even if it meant for her to spend Christmas without him. Suddenly, Ross decided to butt in on their conversation, walking through the door as he arrived home from his work.

Robert sighed, resigning to the only thing left to say to make sure Aaron and him would have Seb during Christmas.

‘’Why don’t you come and celebrate Christmas in Emmerdale?’’

Rebecca looked uncertainly at Ross. ‘’ You would be able to see Moses on Christmas day.’’

After a private conversation between Rebecca and Ross in the kitchen, the pair had come to an agreement. They would spend Christmas day in Emmerdale, giving Robert and Aaron a chance to be with Seb, and Ross to be with Moses.

Rebecca even agreed to let Robert take Seb with him now. She told her son she would see him again tomorrow, on Christmas day, as she bid him farewell.

* * *

 

Robert had been smiling the whole ride back home. He felt like he accomplished something big. He watched his son through his front mirror, grinning joyfully as he saw him fast asleep in his little car seat.

This Christmas was already going to be a hundred times better than last year.

He remembered how he almost died, being hit by Lawrence’s car, the dreams he had, how he had told Aaron to move on and let him go. How Aaron had to go and find his own happiness.

Back then, Robert had given up on them and was sure he wouldn’t spend another Christmas with Aaron. Even if he did tell Aaron he would be his friend, the best friend he would ever have.

The memory saddened him, the grin disappearing from this face.

No, he wasn’t going to let last year’s events ruin this year. He had his gorgeous husband Aaron back, their son and together with Liv they were a proper little family in the Mill.

Robert knew that one day they would have that again, most likely with a little brother or sister for Seb. He started smiling again. Yes, surrogacy was expensive, but they were going to make it work. They already had contact with a few agencies and during Christmas they were going to let their families know about their plan.

It had turned dark as he drove into Emmerdale. The Christmas lights lit up the whole town. He arrived at the Mill, imagining his family around the Christmas tree while smiling and being happy.

Seb woke up, making a gurgling sound.

‘’We’re home bud.’’ Robert said, unbuckling his seatbelt. ‘’Ready to see daddy Aaron and auntie Liv?’’

His son smiled at the mention of Aaron’s name. He took Seb out of the car and walked up to the front door. Robert paused for a moment, hearing laughter coming from inside. He smiled broadly, hearing his own and Aaron’s family talk and laugh, probably invited over by Aaron earlier.

He opened the door and saw several pairs of eyes staring at him in surprise as they noticed him holding Seb.

‘’Merry Christmas?’’ Robert said grinning excitedly. He was crowded by the family. Chas and Diane simultaneously took Seb from his arms.

Aaron was smiling at his husband with glistening eyes. It was one of the best surprises Aaron could have gotten.

Robert walked up to his husband. ‘’Love you,’’ he said, as he wrapped his arms around Aaron.

‘’Love you more,’’ Aaron replied lovingly as he kissed his husband, wrapping his arms around the back of Robert’s neck.

There were a few squeals of delight from the people in the room, causing Aaron to pull away from Robert smiling and shaking his head.

‘’ Dada,’’ Seb exclaimed out of nowhere. Everyone cheered, smiling at Seb.

Aaron and Robert looked at each other and grinned. ‘’ You go ahead,’’ Robert said softly. ‘’ I am sure he meant you.’’

Aaron nodded proudly as he bit his lip lightly. He wiped at his eyes, tears clouding them, recomposing himself as he walked up towards Seb. ‘’Hey bud,’’ he said smiling, as he took Seb in his arms.

Robert watched his family as they cheerfully surrounded Aaron with Seb in his arms.

One more flashback flickered in his mind. _‘’You’d ruin everything you touch.’’_ For the longest time he had believed those words. He felt a rush of inferiority as he thought back to that moment. However, right now, watching his family and how happy they seemed, Robert knew his dad was wrong.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he was filled with sheer happiness instead. He wiped away the tear as he saw Aaron beckoning him over with one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on his husband.

Robert walked over to them and kissed Seb lightly on the head. He then proceeded to give his husband a kiss on the side of his head, knowing why Aaron had invited their family tonight.

‘’We actually have some news,’’ Aaron said grinning.


	5. 05. Merry little Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is written for day six of the Robron Christmas calender.
> 
> It’s a short story leading up to Christmas day for the Sugden-Dingle’s. Each chapter is from a song I was listening to while writing/creating that part of the story.Chapter’s are as followed:
> 
> 01\. It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas. - Michael Bublé  
> 02\. It’s the most wonderful time of the year. - Sleeping At Last  
> 03.All I want for Christmas. - Trap City  
> 04.Christmas at home. - Tyrone Wells  
> 05\. Merry little Christmas. - Sleeping At Last
> 
> (You don’t have to listen to the songs while reading.)Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning at the Sugden-Dingle's. Time to unwrap the presents.

It was close to nine in the morning, Christmas morning. Robert had been awake for hours. He had left the house early in the morning, taking Seb with him.

When Aaron stirred awake two hours ago, Robert told him that Seb had some trouble sleeping last night. He decided to take him for a drive, because that calmed the boy down whenever he was in a restless mood.

Aaron had suggested to come with him, but Robert told him to sleep some more as it was Christmas after all.

Robert returned to the Mill with a sleeping Seb in his arms. No Aaron or Liv in sight. They were probably still asleep, he thought. Looking at the time, he decided to surprise them by making breakfast after laying Seb down in his pram.

Soon after placing some croissants down on the table, Liv walked downstairs and Aaron followed a few minutes later.

They ate their breakfast in peace, discussing their plans for the day. First, they would unwrap the presents, then they would visit Robert’s side of the family and end the day at the Dingle’s.

Robert and Aaron both unwrapped their mutually bought presents, matching Christmas jumpers, which they put on immediately. Liv shook her head thinking _idiots_ , smiling happily at her brothers and how happy they seemed.

The look of surprise from Liv when she opened her present was the best thing Aaron and Robert had seen in ages.

‘’No way!’’ Liv exclaimed in awe, as she was looking at the box she held in her hands. ‘’You guys bought me a laptop?’’ She grinned excitedly and started to open the box. Liv stopped and looked at her brothers uncertainly. ‘’Are you guys sure you can afford this?’’ She knew that they were already living on a budget and that surrogacy wasn’t cheap.

Aaron looked at his little sister. ‘’What? No Liv, it’s fine. We have a savings account for emergencies and other important stuff. Gettin’ you a laptop was important.’’

‘’Aaron’s right, you’ll be needing a laptop when you start uni,’’ Robert added.

Liv nodded, biting her lower lip, still feeling a bit unsure.

‘’Besides, it’s a win-win situation, you’ll get a new laptop and I can go on my laptop without you hogging it,’’ Robert said smiling, trying to lift the mood a little.

Liv rolled her eyes at Robert’s comment. ‘’Well, thanks,’’ she said, sounding sarcastically as she opened the package. Liv trailed her fingers over the brand-new laptop, _her_ brand-new laptop and smiled. She looked up at her brothers and hugged them. ‘’Seriously, thank you.’’

Seb’s present was unwrapped by Aaron, Rob and Seb. The young boy did not yet have the concept of Christmas or presents that weren’t stuffed animals or colourful things. Aaron had placed Seb in the car and drove him through the house to see if he could fall off. This was Robert’s biggest fear when they were buying the present.

After opening a few more smaller presents, the family was off to Bernice’s. After a few awkward hours, they finally had an excuse to leave the party as they needed to go to the Dingle’s.

Instead of celebrating it at the wishing well cottage like the previous years, the Dingle’s decided they would celebrate Christmas at the Woolpack this year.

Robert, unbeknownst to Aaron and Liv, had one last surprise. He told Aaron and Liv he would be back in a few minutes and headed off to the back.

The brother and sister exchanged a confused look.

‘’Do you know summat?’’

‘’No, do you?’’ 

Aaron shook his head.

When Robert returned, Aaron and Liv’s eyes widened in shock. The younger girl squealed a little as she walked up to Robert and the light brown-haired Labradoodle he had walked in with. She immediately got down on one knee to pet the dog.

Aaron walked up to Robert, going through a lot of emotions at once.

‘’You got us a dog?’’ Aaron smiled while staring at the dog in disbelief.

‘’Yeah well, I wanted to surprise ya with a Christmas present, so I went and got that dog you and Liv were talking about a few weeks ago,’’ he chuckled, moving one hand through his hair.

The dog in question was named Auggie. A light brown Labradoodle of three who was brought to the shelter, because his owner died the previous year. There were a few other dogs Liv and Aaron were looking at, so Robert decided to go to the shelter in Leeds two weeks ago to find out which dog would be the most compatible with their family. Of course, one of the dogs, Boone, had to pee all over him. Definitely not the dog for him.

Aaron noticed he had changed his clothes that night which almost ruined the surprise, Luckily, he was able to claim that one of Nicola’s brats had gotten sick all over him.

Aaron smiled and looked lovingly at Robert. ‘’You’re amazing, you know that?’’

Robert grinned smugly at Aaron. ‘’It’s been said.’’

His husband pulled him in for a kiss in gratitude. As he pulled away, Aaron looked around to see if anyone was able to hear what he was about to say next.

‘’I actually got you another gift as well,’’ Aaron said smiling.

Robert raised an eyebrow. ‘’Oh?’’ He asked intrigued. ‘’And what might this gift be?’’

‘’It’s not really something I want to give to you with my family around,’’ Aaron said lowly, a blush creeping on his face. ‘’It’s something I got just for us.’’

His husband grinned wickedly at that comment. ‘’Aaron Sugden-Dingle, are you saying what I think you are saying?’’ He raised an eyebrow.

‘’Hm, you’ll have to find out tonight, I guess,’’ he replied softly, winking suggestively at his husband. He knelt down to pet Auggie, leaving Robert with a blush on his face.

 _Yep, this is the best Christmas by far,_ Robert thought, smiling to himself.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D I hope you guys enjoyed this short fic. I had a blast writing it.
> 
> Thank you [ RobronChristmas2018](https://robronchristmas2018.tumblr.com/) for giving me the chance to add my work to the 'advent' calender  
> I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy new year <3


End file.
